1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
In an fuel injection valve in which a plurality of injection holes are arranged on upper and lower sides, a technique of promoting atomization of fuel by making a central axis of an upper injection hole and a central axis of a lower injection hole intersect each other at a comparatively near position from the fuel injection valve is known (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-064928 (JP 2000-064928 A)).